The present invention relates to a method of displaying the title and words of songs on a portable digital music player, and more particularly to such a method used in a portable digital music player for enabling the portable digital music player to display the title and words of the song being played.
Recently portable digital music players, for example, MP3, have become more and more popular for the advantage of compact size and capable of downloading music from the Internet. However, conventional portable digital music players can only play music, they cannot display the title and words of the song being played.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a method, which enables a portable digital music player to display the title and words of the song when playing it. According to the present invention, songs of a music CD are converted into a digital compressive file by a computer converting program, and then stored in the memory of a portable digital music player, and the time for displaying each page of the words of the song played through the computer is recorded and stored in the computer, and then the storage data is transferred from the computer to the portable digital music player. When the user operates the portable digital music player to display a song, the words of the song being played is displayed on the LCD of the portable digital music player page by page.